


Tattoos and Heat

by Sakuraiai



Series: The Box of Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Air Conditioning, Anal Sex, Cas wants it bad, Fluff, Just Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Smut, Summer, Tattoo Artist Dean, Tattoos, heat wave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: Prompt: "Tattooed guys"Dean wants someone who won't stereotype him because of his tattoos.Cas wants to see them all.With a broken air conditioning and the heat getting to them both, will they get what they want?





	Tattoos and Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObsessedAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/gifts).



> So, first prompt from the box of prompts.  
> Hope its a good start.

It was hot.

The kind of hot that made Dean want to lay down somewhere and melt. But here he was, making his way into the – thankfully air conditioned – store, as the hundred degrees and the humidity made him sluggish.

There were a few people here and there, eyeing him strangely. He knew what they were staring at. They were just like the others, taking one look at him and pretending like they knew his entire story. They were constantly stereotyping him as the bad guy.

Dean had tattoos, all over him. Long tattooed sleeves on both of his arms, one side depicting heaven, with angels and apostles, crosses and wings, and the other side had hell, with demons and fire and black eyes. The two met together on his chest, to create a beautiful mural. His back had large wings covering all of his skin, from the arch of his shoulders down to the dip of his hips.

He liked his tattoos, they all had special meaning to him personally, but others saw him and just assumed. He knew the piercings on his nose, lip and right eyebrow didn’t help them see him as anything other than a delinquent. But he didn’t care.

He was here, being stared at by the few people in the store.

Unfortunately, some son of a bitch had blown through the transformers for his whole street last night, and the power company had basically told him they’d get the power back – which included the sweet, sweet cooling air conditioning – by tomorrow. Well, it was tomorrow, and still, there was nothing.

He and his brother had taken to the heat almost disgustingly. Sam got irritated when it was too hot, and irritated Sam was just fucking annoying.

Luckily, their apartment was hidden away from the blaring sun, but the heat hit them both something awful. It didn’t help that they had a plan to do a big barbeque for all of their friends – including the gorgeous blue eyed hottie who lived next door – and his fridge was filled with cold cuts and meat – which was slowly dying out. Thankfully their neighbours – not the hottie, the blonde shorty who lived with the hottie, and who had a thing for his brother, which was all kinds of weird – had a backup generator which they were using to power…something or another, and they were happy enough to let the brothers use their deep freezer.

So Sam had been busy with filling the freezer with their meat and food – and flirting with the blonde shorty – while he went out to get a portable AC (or ten, he wasn’t stingy). He wanted to rant at his brother; Sam should be here to help him out too. But right now, he just wanted to hit the electronics store and get the AC in his car. He wanted to get home, install the system, and crack open a cold one and just let the day pass.

It was stinking hot.

Lebanon felt like a wasteland, it was so empty. No one wanted to venture out into such a hot day. It took Dean mere minutes in Baby to drive all the way to the store, he sat in Baby for a whole longer, psyching himself up to go out into the humid heat. Shorts and a t-shirt could only keep you cool for so long after all.

Ugh, he should have worn flip flops or something; it was too hot out here.

“Why don’t you go, Dean?” Dean mocked his brother, “I’ll stay here and keep an eye on the food,”

 _Yeah, sure you will._ Sam was going to keep an eye on something, but it wasn’t going to be the food.

The air conditioning in the store was much better than in his car, it was almost frigid. Dean grabbed a trolley and went looking for the air conditioners and the coolers section. They didn’t have many to choose from, but there were lots of large, plastic looking ones that were going for cheap. He was trying to make up his mind when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

“Hello Dean,” a deeply grated male’s voice said.

Dean almost jumped at the sound. God, Cas had a way with just materialising out of nowhere sometimes.

“Hey Cas,” He breathed out, his cheeks turning a bit pink. He saw Cas stand there, and thinking he probably wanted to see the air conditioners too, he moved out of the way to let the gorgeous blue eyed hottie he called his neighbour. “Sorry, got caught up in the choices,”

“Well, don’t think too hard,” Castiel quipped back, reaching forward and easily grabbing one of the plastic air conditioners from the shelf.

Dean chuckled, “Yeah, the heat might be getting to my head,”

Castiel smiled, it was such a beautiful smile, that it took a moment for Dean’s head to keep up with the rest of his body.

“Okay, I won’t keep you,” Castiel replied, wandering off.

It was that moment that Dean actually let himself stare (again…) at his neighbour. Castiel was all kinds of hot, short, messy bed head dark hair, he wore a pair of shorts, and a button up shirt that was stuck to his skin with sweat, in all the right ways. His sleeves were rolled up to show his thick arms, and damn…Dean was having a hard time breathing.

_No, don’t go. Keep me._

He stood there, slack jawed as Castiel turned the corner. What the…fuck…wait, wait. He had to go see him; he can’t just leave it like this. It took him a minute, but he came to his senses, threw three air conditioners into his trolley. He needed some ice water, hell just ice would do now. His mouth was way too dry after that beautiful man had come into his view.

The ice was at the furthest back of the store, and when he got there, he saw Castiel was there too, bent down and putting bags of ice into his trolley. God, what an ass he had, it looked firm, and _god_ , Dean couldn’t stop imagining how it would feel in his hands.

He pushed his trolley however, and pulled the freezer door away from Castiel, intent to get his job done. But, his gaze turned to Cas again.

“Want any help?” he asked, wishing he had something a bit more _charming_ to say. But he was always so tongue tied when it came to someone as hot as Cas. He instead watched as Castiel put the bags into the air conditioning.

Castiel straightened up and gave Dean a once over. _Great, this is the part where he jerks away and says no._ Of course he doesn’t need help, the dudes got thick arms and fucking steel biceps.

But Castiel didn’t say anything. He just kept looking at Dean. His gaze made Dean feel hot. He knew he was blushing and he just…urgh, get your act together Dean. He was usually good at things like this.

Failing, he stepped aside and let Cas pass him. _Lost your chance there buddy…_ he didn’t look up, so he couldn’t tell if Cas was amused or unhappy. He was a hard one to read anyway, always with a straight poker face. But even so, at that moment Dean didn’t exactly have blood in places it needed to be.

Castiel was heading to the cashiers, and Dean still needed water. He had one more chance. Quickly, he reached down for the bottles of water and threw them into the trolley. But by the time he got to the cashier and paid up, Castiel was long gone.

“Son of a bitch!” he growled, focusing instead on putting his things into his car. It was still fucking hot. As soon as he stepped into his car, he turned the AC on full blast and let his head fall back.

Fucking idiot he was. What the fuck, that was the perfect time to ask him out, or just ask him to the barbeque. Something, anything! Yet he stood there, tongue tied, and ogling Cas like some creepy weirdo.

“Way to go, Winchester,”

There was a tapping of fingers at his passenger window. Turning, he saw Castiel staring back at him. He gave Dean a small, Mona Lisa smile, his plump lips curling a little, open partway – _fuck, stop Dean._

He gave Cas a smile and winded his window down. “Sorry about the way I acted before, the heat was getting to me, I know you were only trying to help,”

Dean shook his head. “Nah, s’alright Cas, I clearly wasn’t thinking properly either,”

Castiel laughed a little, a quaint sound that Dean really wished he could hear all the time. “I noticed, but I know I can be stubborn sometimes,”

“Do you need my help packing your car?” he asked, hoping Castiel did. He didn’t want to think Cas came here just for an apology. Though they lived next door, he really didn’t want to part ways with him here. It must have been fate or some shit that they met here.

“Actually, yes,” Castiel chimed, looking back at his car. When Dean followed his gaze, he saw Cas’s crappy Lincoln was steaming a bit from the front. _Ah, overheated probably._ “I could use your help,”

He nodded. “Get your stuff, lock your car, I’ll get it checked out at the garage tomorrow,”

Castiel complied. Dean helped him pack his own car with his air conditioners, and they both sat inside the car. He reached for a bottle of water, however, before sitting in the passengers’ seat. Dean saw the bottle between his legs and held back a groan.

He watched as Castiel opened the bottle of water, taking a swig of it. A few drops fell from the corner of his lips, running down his chin straight to that long neck.

Fuck…

Yeah, so his dick wasn’t listening to reason. Maybe he should cool down with a cold bottle of water too?

He tried to not get distracted, focusing on the guitar rift playing on his deck, as he drove them back to their street. He tried not to look like a pervert, but the streets were empty, and Dean had driven down this road enough to know it by heart.

“So, they powers still out,” Castiel said as they stopped at a red light.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, doesn’t look like it’s going to come back any time soon,”

"Which sucks," He looked at the clock in the car. It was one in the afternoon. "The heat is getting worse too."

"I know,” Dean agreed, “But they said it’d break by tomorrow, a crazy storm tonight or something,”

Castiel’s eyes brightened. “I like the rain,” he stated coolly.

Dean smirked, another thing he learned about the hottie next door. He wanted to learn a lot more, but the car ride was short and they were soon on their street. He parked the car out front and saw all of the windows open in both houses. He could hear laughter coming from his house. Sam and Gabriel were in there doing something or another.

“Want a cold beer before we see our brothers?” Castiel asked, pointing a thumb to his house.

Dean winced as the laughter got a little bit louder, remembering what he had almost walked in on when he had last left Sam with Gabriel in the house, he opted to follow Castiel.

They took the ice and cold water bottles in first, then came back for the air conditioners, opting to leave Dean’s own in his car, to transfer to his house later – when it was safer.

“Dean, I have to ask,” Castiel suddenly said, pushing the door to his home open, allowing Dean through. “Where did you get the tattoos?”

Dean chuckled, many people asked that question. He placed the air conditioner down in a spot at the corner of the house. “I did most of them myself, except for the places I couldn’t reach,”

He lifted his shirt to show his tattoos, and pointed to his back, where his t-shirt had stuck to his skin. It was clear to see the wings. He heard Castiel’s intake of breath and thought that was probably a good thing.

“I…wow,” he paused, reaching up to look at the tattoos a little closely. “You did most of these yourself, you say?”

Dean nodded, pointing to a few of his masterpieces. He loved his tattoos, and he was glad to see Castiel was taking an interest in them too. He really wanted his relationship with Castiel to go somewhere, but if Cas didn’t like his skin, then…well, Cas'd probably not want anything to do with him.

He followed as Castiel made his way into an open styled kitchen. Their houses were exactly the same in many places, so it was easy for him to manoeuvre his way around the house. He noticed the island in the middle of the kitchen, and had a very naughty mental image of what he wanted to do with Cas there.

The rest of the house was pretty neat and orderly; there were definitely a lot of things here that screamed _Cas,_ like the bookcase filled with thick tombs, and the eclectic nick knacks here and there that were definitely to Cas’s taste. But there was a lot here that showed Gabriel too, what with the loud colours and clashing sofa and pillows. And that odd sweet scent that seemed to be permeated into the god damn walls.

“A beer okay?” Castiel asked, putting the ice bags into his freezer and pulled the fridge door open. Pulling beers from the shelves, he closed them and handed one to Dean.

“Want me to help install the AC?” Dean asked. “It’s gotten hot,”

Castiel nodded, letting out a sigh and reached for an ice cube. He ran the cube along his head and down to his chest. Dean tried not to ogle too badly, but it wasn’t like Cas was helping him any. He handed the rest of it to Dean, who did the same. Running it along his head and along the back of his neck, he could feel it cooling his blood.

Once the ice had completely melted on his skin, he got to work on the coolers, they were simple enough, easy to assemble and install. And soon the small portable AC puttered on, slowly taking its time to cooling the room.

“And one for my bedroom,” Castiel said slowly, his eyes wide as he stared at Dean with such heated eyes. Dean had chosen to lose his shirt, wearing just his shorts.

Castiel could see all of his tattoos now, and he was taking his sweet time to stare at them all. Dean had a simple tattoo coming up his leg, swirling around his hip and to his stomach, before it met with the other tattoos to  create the beautiful mural on his chest and arms, there was an angel on one side and a demon on the other, alongside a sun star protection tattoo both he and his brother had. He turned and started his work to installing the AC in Cas’s room.

He heard Castiel’s intake of breath once again, and he knew Cas was looking at the angel wings on his back. They were a beauty, and he had been so thankful for Benny doing them on him. It had been worth the hours he had spent on the chair.

“Looks like you’re enjoying the view,” Dean teased, now that he wasn’t looking directly into those gorgeous eyes; he was able to be his normal self around Cas.

Once the AC had been installed, and he was working on cooling the room. Dean heard the door close behind him, turning, he saw Castiel standing against the door, with a look that clearly said _many dirty, lustful and wonderful_ things.

“I don’t think I can hold myself back anymore, Dean,” Castiel suddenly said. “Tell me to stop if you don’t want this,”

_Wait, wait, wait. Was this actually happening?_

Dean stood up then, watching as Cas started unbuttoning his shirt, taking a moment to really ogle back at Cas’s gorgeous athletic body. He wasn’t all buff, but there was definitely firm muscle under his sweaty sun kissed skin.

The shirt fell to the ground and Castiel made his way over to Dean.

“Son of a bitch,” he breathed out, unable to form words.

Castiel paused, hesitant. He looked down to his discarded shirt, but Dean was there first to stop him.

“I want… _fuck,_ do I want,”

Castiel’s eyes lit up and he continued sauntering towards Dean, he extended his leg and kicked Dean back against the bed. Dean cursed, gazing up at the gorgeous man coming his way.

“I can’t believe this is finally happening.” He groaned, watching as Castiel came up to the bed, legs on either side of Dean’s own. He climbed up on the bed then, straddling Dean’s waist.

“Trust me,” Castiel dropped down on him, looking deep into his eyes. “This is happening. But this is not a onetime thing, so if you’re only here for a quick fuck, then leave now,”

Cas should not be allowed to say fuck, it _did_ _things_ to Dean.

“Fuck, yes, I want this, I’ve wanted you since you moved in,” Dean agreed without hesitation. He swept up then pressing a heated kiss to Castiel’s plump lips, there was a faint hint of electricity in the air as they kissed.

“Me too,” Castiel grumbled into his lips, not wanting to break their kiss. His hands ran all over Dean’s chest, taking his time in tracing his tattoos, touching him as far as he could reach. He sighed softly at the feeling of Dean’s fingers grasping at his skin, nails digging into skin as they moved fluidly.

They broke their kiss, if only to breathe. There was hunger in Cas’s eyes as they looked at one another. No words needed to be spoken, they had spent the past two years flirting and getting to know one another. All they needed now was each other.

Cas looked down then, to the rest of the clothes they were still wearing. Dean’s eyebrow rose up, and without hesitation, he reached for Cas’s shorts and underwear, pulling them off his perfect ass, and helping him take it off completely. They both kicked off their shoes and Castiel lay back on him.

Dean got a good look at him as he did so, he saw Cas’s cock and it made his mouth water. He didn’t care how they did this, he wanted to touch it. But it seemed Castiel had his own thoughts on the matter. He slipped his hands into Dean’s shorts and gave his own cock a squeeze.

Dean choked a breath as he started stroking it slowly, but firmly. He cursed as precum dribbled out from the top, adding to the sweet friction as Castiel used his other hand to unbutton the rest of his shorts and tug them off. Dean helped him, and finally they were both naked.

“Fuck,” he groaned, grasping at Cas’s cock, in an attempt to give as good as he got. When Cas’s back arched beautifully, he knew he was doing something right.

“That’ll come later,” Castiel growled, giving Dean an almost mischievous grin. It was so unlike what Dean thought he’d look like, but there was something so erotic about the way Cas was looking at him now. His stroking got faster and faster,

“Do you want my mouth on your cock?” Castiel asked, teasing him with his gravel like words. “Do you want to know what it feels like to fuck my mouth?”

Dean’s head fell back onto the pillows, and he groaned. No way, was Cas this fucking perfect. Oh god, he was sure he could just come from Cas saying naughty things to him.

“ _Son of a bitch…”_ he groaned, nodding excitedly.

Castiel chuckled teasingly, he took a tight grasp of Dean’s cock, his tongue peeking out and swirling small circles on his head, using his hand to continue stroking slowly, up and down. Dean couldn’t do anything but moan at the perfect pleasure Cas was giving him.

“You like that?” Cas asked, looking up from his position between Dean’s legs. And Dean almost nearly came then. He instead nodded, too lost in the pleasure. Before he got the chance to give a verbal reply, Castiel wrapped his lips around his cock, and sucked him all the way in. Dean gasped, grabbing his hair and pulling him up.

 _Son of a bitch,_ Cas had no gag reflex!

“I thought you wanted my mouth,” Castiel said in such a way, his voice a little throaty. It turned Dean on much more than it should have.

“You just surprised me,” Dean choked out; he hadn’t expected Cas to do _that_ so quickly. But then again, he was a little bit of a socially awkward butterfly. But he was Dean’s now.

Castiel smiled that half there Mona Lisa smile, and returned to his cock, his head bobbing up and down in a rhythm that Dean was finding hard in following. He couldn’t do anything but let himself have the best god damn time he had ever had.

When he felt like he couldn’t take anymore, he tugged at Cas’s head off him, grasping at his hair and dragging him up onto the bed. He manhandled the smaller man until he was the one that was straddled over him, giving him a heated look that showed just how happy and thankful he was for his lover.

“My turn,” he breathed out, and before Cas had a chance to recover from that heated gaze, Dean was on him.

He kissed Castiel first, pressing their tongues together in a sweet kiss. Slowly, he trailed his kisses from Castiel’s mouth, across his jaw, sucking hot and harsh bites and marks on his pliant, rumbling neck. The sounds Cas was making were exquisite, as he buried his fingers into Dean’s blonde hair, and Dean wanted to hear more. So he continued down, paying close attention to his pointed nipples, sucking on them one at a time, before dragging his tongue down his chest, swirling it around his navel, knowing that the sudden cold air blasting from the newly installed air conditioning would only make the slick, hot trail feel all the more wonderful.

“Lube’s on the top drawer,” Castiel gasped out, “Quick!”

Dean lifted his head from sucking harsh marks on Castiel’s beautiful hips, and chuckled darkly. “I’ll get to that angel, but first…”

He pressed sweet kisses along the rest of his body, until he finally reached Castiel’s neglected cock. He pressed a few open mouthed kisses to his thighs. His hands reaching the prize, he gripped at Castiel’s hot cock, pressing an open mouthed kiss to the length of it, before he wrapped his lips around the head. He wasn’t nearly as good as Cas had been, but he was going to do his damn best.

Cas tasted of sweat, but it didn’t deter Dean a little bit. He stroked and sucked, licking long stripes along the length. Castiel’s grip tightened in his hair, voice and moans out of control as he cried and gasped Dean’s name.

"Oh god!" Cas shouted.

"No, it’s Dean," He corrected, chuckling into his flesh.

Castiel thumped him on the head making Dean laugh louder. The quick and constant vibration of his throat against his cock made Castiel gasp. His head fell back and he choked out Dean’s name to the humid air. He almost yelped when he felt a slick finger enter his hole, stretching him a little, moving in slow, even strokes, as Dean’s mouth continued its assault on his cock. Another finger was added, along with another finger, but he kept up the light stroking and sucking.

He was making Cas mindless.

But before he could reach his blessed climax, Dean got up and coated his cock slick with lube. He gave Cas a look, giving him the time to say no, but Cas nodded, and that was all the consent Dean needed.

He held onto Cas’s thick thighs, and pressed the head of his cock to Cas’s sweet hole. Cas growled, reaching up to grasp at his ass and pressed him in until the head of his cock lodged itself into his hole.

They both groaned at the slick hot feel of it. “I-impatient,” Dean stuttered out, unable to take the wet and hot feel around his cock.

“Don’t tease me,” Cas gasped, tightening his grip on Dean’s ass, urging him on.

Dean replied in kind, slowly sinking his entire cock into that sweet, tight hole. He reached for Cas’s hands, taking them from his ass and throwing them up onto the pillows above them, leaning his entire weight down onto Cas, which made his cock sink in to the hilt.

Cas gasped a cry. “D-Dean!”

With a throaty groan, Dean moved in a steady pace, loving the sounds coming out of Cas’s lips. He sounded like some kind of holy accountant at the best of times, but right now, with the way he was cursing sweetly, and calling his name through moans and groans, he sounded like an angel.

“F-faster, Dean! Need…more,” his voice was trembling with pleasure, and Dean could never say no to his lover.

He gripped at Castiel’s thighs, leaving bruises against his skin. It was getting difficult to hold himself back as he increased his pace, pistoning in and out of Cas like he was made for it.

“God, _Cas!”_ he cried, unable to concentrate on anything but the slick heat around his cock, the feel of Cas under him, the sweet cries of pleasure. His hips bucked up, meeting Dean thrust for thrust. He screamed, his toes curling, his head thudding back against the pillows and Dean knew he had met that one spot inside him that made him turn to complete mush. So he continued his pace, hitting that spot as many times as he could.

The heat was unbearable, and the sheets around them were mussed and sweaty, but they didn’t care, too lost in their ecstasy as they both tried to reach for their high. Soon Castiel’s entire body tensed, he groaned as he came, striping their joined stomachs. Dean moaned, seeing his lover’s beautiful face. He came then, gasping out Cas’s name to the air.

He dropped down, exhausted and sticky, on Castiel’s prone body, enjoying the aftershocks. Every nerve in his body was screaming in release. After a few moments, he peeled himself away from Cas, knowing he was pretty much dead weight right now. He fell back onto the bed, feeling Cas’s hands scrabbling to grasp at him, not wanting him to go away.

Dean reached for him, wrapping an arm around his body and holding him close. The AC allowed for a nice cold, frigid feel to the air, and he sighed in bliss.

Cas reached up, pressing a kiss to his lips. “I think I love you, Dean,”

“I…” Dean’s eyes widened. He tried to look for the words to say the same, he wanted to say so much, but his words died in his throat. So instead, he simply replied back in turn. “I love you too, Cas.”

Castiel laughed sweetly, his smile so wide on his lips, his eyes practically swimming with mirth. He looked so beautiful like this. Dean leaned over to kiss him again, because now they could do this whenever they wanted.

Who knew something as simple as an air conditioner could bring him the love of his life?


End file.
